Cresent Moon
by twilightrules123
Summary: One day on Renesmees birthday Renesmee doesnt feel like herself. To make matters worse Jake starts to cheat on her and she finds out. What will happen? Will Renesmee meet someone new? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Birthday Wishes

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

Its been 6 years. Well 6 years in one hour. Its my birthday! YAY! (I am being totally sarcastic). If you are wondering why I am in such a bad mood today it is because I don't feel like myself. And now everyone is downstairs Jake, Mom, Dad, Em, Rose, Al, Jazz, Esme, Carlise, Tyanna, Kate, Garret, Neute and well you get my point. Everyone who helped me from getting killed from the Volturi is here. While I on the other hand was standing, staring at the familiar stranger in the mirror. She had the same colour eyes, chocolate brown, she had the same long brownish hair. The same lips, the same smile, the same nose. She and I had the same everything. But she just didn't feel like me. While after staring at myself like an idiot for 5 minutes, I heard a knoke at the door.

"Renesmee, honey is something wrong." My aunt Alice said.

"No nothing's wrong" I lied. Me and Alice were like BFF's.

"Well everyone is waiting to see the birthday girl."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my silk PJ's and my bunny slippers.

"I cant find anything to wear."

"I can help with that."

As usual Alice came into my room, looked me up and down. She dashed out of my room and dashed back in with a bag in her hand. She handed it to me.

"What is that" I asked, looking at the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It was a royal blue and it didn't have any arms, just a little string that went around the nice and tied up.

"Well it was my birthday gift to you and I sort of made it myself."

"Oh my goodness it is beautiful! Thank you" I said. I gave her a HUGE hug and looked at it again. Then looked at my feet which I still had my bunny slippers on.

"What no shoes" I said teasingly. I knew Alice too much.

"Be right back" she dashed out of the room while I went to the bathroom and got dressed. Then I went back to my room and looked in the mirror. Alice stopped to talk to Dad to tell him what was taking so long. I tried to ignore their conversation. So I just stared at the beautiful stranger standing in front of me in a pretty blue dress and bunny slippers. Alice slipped back into the room with a box in her hand.

"Oh you look beautiful" she said.

"Thanks"

"What you didn't make these" I said laughing.

"Hey be nice or I wont give them to you"

"" I giggled. Alice handed me the shoes and I put them on. They looked sexy with my dress. I looked in the mirror. She looked pretty in blue. She still seemed weird to me. I frowned.

"You okay?" Alice asked making me jump a little.

"Ya I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure" she sounded worried.

"Ya can you help me with my hair"

"Sure"

I sat down on the stool while Alice gently ran the brush through my hair and put it into a tight pony tail. Then she curled it.

"Okay done" she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay go tell everyone I am coming soon"

"Kay" she gave me a hug and walked out of my room. I stood up looked at her, or I mean myself, sighed and walked out of my room and down the stairs. When I was on the last step Dad came by my side.

"You look beautiful. And happy birthday sweetie" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks" I said with a blush.

"Well lets go. Jacob's waiting for you" He said and took my hand.

"Uh Jacob will be Jacob" I said. He laughed. I have to admit I was pretty nervous with everyone saying "happy birthday" and giving me hugs and kisses. Just then Tayana and Kate stepped out to greet me.

"Auntie Tayana, Auntie Kate I've missed you its been forever" I cried.

They laughed. "Only for you child only for you" I forgot that 6 years to a vampire only felt like 6 days. I laughed too. "Ya sorry I guess I forgot" But I didn't feel like laughing. Then I heard Jake call me.

"Nessie over here" I turned back to Tayana and Kate.

"Better go see whats up" I said.

"We'll talk later then child" She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on each cheek. Then I turned to see what was up with Jake.

"Hi Jake whats up"

"Nothing just wanted to see if the birthday girl wanted a birthday kiss" I heard someone hiss but I didn't have to turn to see that it was Dad. I ignored him.

"Oh what the hell" and I smiled so big at Jake while he slowly bent down and kissed me. Jake was such a good kisser His lips here so soft and warm and he tasted so good. My arms went around his neck and his arms went around my waist. And the kiss deepened and I wanted nothing more to spend forever kissing him like this. All too soon someone cleared their throat. We broke off the kiss. Emmett was standing there leaning against the wall across from where we were.

"Sorry to interrupt but I haven't got a hug yet" I smiled and let go of Jake and Emmett gave he a huge bear hug I couldn't breathe.

"Uh…….Emmett……Can't……..Breathe" I managed to choke out. Emmett let go of me and laughed while I tried to catch my breath.

"I cant believe how fast you've grown" a very familiar voice said. I turned. "Neukte" I said really happy now that I jumped into his arms to give him a big hug. Jacob grunted.

"Oh go suck a lemon" Emmett said.

"Haha very funny you too" Jasper came from behind them.

"Where's my hug?" he asked sounding offended.

"Right here" I jumped out of Neukte's arms and went to Jazz.

"Happy birthday" he said with a smile. He let go of me and I walked back to Jake.

"Where's Seth and the pack" I asked. I really like Seth he's cool.

"They should be coming soon" Jake paused.

"Ah right on time and 3-2-1" Right when Jake said one the door bell rang.

"I got it" I yelled turning to get the door. Then I turned to Jake.

"Bad ass" I muttered.

Jake laughed as I walked to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw that most of the rez was here the pack, Billy, Mrs. Clearwater, Emily and surprisingly……Leah. I was shocked "Leah doesn't like me" I thought in my head.

"Come in. Sorry it smells bad" I said with a chuckle.

"That's okay. Not your fault" Sam said with a smile. I smiled back. They walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"Make yourselves at home" Just when I said that the pack went to the living room and made themselves completely at home. I laughed and started to walk around. That's when Alice found me.

"Is the birthday girl ready for presents"

"Wait. Not so fast" Dad said.

"Why don't you play Beethoven's Fler De Lies for us first" I gulped.

"I don't think I can" I stuttered.

"Sure you can it is just like we practiced" Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder, and pushes me towards the piano.

"Okay if it makes you happy" I sat down on the piano bench and turned to the piano. I set my hands gently on the white keys. By now everyone was quiet waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath and started moving my fingers over the keys. This is one of my favorites I love how it sounds when I play it. It makes me think of flowers, Jake and our meadow and the river. The meadow and by the river is where I usually sit when it is night and the stars are out or when I watch the sun rise and sun set. My finger went over the last notes of the song. Everyone clapped I blushed. Everyone but Leah clapped. I sighed Leah never liked me. I remember when I was little I asked her to come play with me and Jake and her just ignored me. So I stopped trying to be her friend. Right then Jake grabbed me into his arms and said: "It was beautiful" I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Now we open presents" Alice said excited.

"Cake first and we still have to wait for mom" I said still looking into Jake's eyes.

"No you don't. I'm right here" Mom said stepping out of the crowd.

"Okay but still cake first" Mom sighed.

"Okay then" Mom went to the kitchen with Alice and Rose to get the cake. I was still hugging Jake. I loved Jake. I didn't even care that I imprinted with him. I still loved him. He was my match in pretty much every way. Still smiling into my eyes he said

"I'll love you till I die" For a minute I thought he read my mind.

"I'll love you till the moon falls out of the sky" I felt like crying for some reason. And I did. One little tear fell from my left eye. Jake wiped my cheek with his hand and gave me another one of his sweet kisses. When we broke off of the kiss I asked

"So how are you holding up"

"You mean the smell. Well I've gotten used to it" I hit him on the chest (not hard)

"Not what I meant" Mom came back with every one singing happy birthday and I looked at the 6 little candles in the cake. I blushed and whispered to mom

"Shield me while I make my wish"

"Sure"

"Okay ready birthday girl" Dad said.

"Yeah"

"Okay make a wish" Auntie Rose said. I closed my eyes and thought hard, I wished that I felt like myself. Today of all days. Then I popped open my eyes and blew out all of the candles.

"Aww no boyfriends" Emmett said.

"Haha very funny Uncle Em" I said. I swear I heard Jacob say "good" but I wasn't sure so I just ignored it.

"So now we open presents" Alice said eagerly.

"Why are you so eager I already opened your present" I pointed at my dress and the shoes.

"Ya but I want to see what everyone else got you plus there is more".

I rolled my eyes for the love of muffins "Fine". She screeched and grabbed my hand and took me into the living room where a mountain of presents were. I guessed that half of them were clothes. Alice always dressed me from when I was born. She said she didn't want me to inherit my moms fashion sense. I giggled to my self and started to open my presents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got a closet of clothes from Rose and Alice. A new vapor 192 hockey stick and my favorite hockey team (Vancouver Canucks) baseball cap from Em and Jazz. A cell phone from Grandma and Grandpa, an ipod touch from mom and dad, a hoodie from Tayana and Kate and Garret, the pack gave me mom's motter cycle, Jake got me the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen it has a dark blue ribbon on it for the tie and a cresent moon as the charm on the very point was 2 little diamonds. Neukte bought be a book of poems ( I love poems) I usually read them when Jake is away. I would sit in the meadow or by the river on my favorite rock to read. Everyone else apologized because they didn't know what I liked so they gave me money ( I counted it) and I ended up with $1868.67.

When it was time for everyone to leave I begged Tayana and Kate to stay for a couple of days.

"Please please stay for 2 or more days" I begged.

"Well if it's alright" They said.

I said thank you for all my gifts to everyone who was leaving. Then I took all my presents up stairs. I got my ipod touch and started to put all of my songs on it. While it was downloading from my laptop I decided to go to the river to look at the cresent moon and the stars. I quickly tip toed out of my room and went down stairs. Tayana was talking to Jasper and Alice. Kate was talking to Rose, Dad, Mom, Emmett and Jake were watching ESPN Sports center highlights. So I quietly tip toed out of the house to lay on my favorite rock. I layed down and on it and gazed up at the beautiful cresent moon and all of the lovely stars around it. I jumped in surprise when I heard Jake come.

"There you are" he said relieved.

"Yeah here I am" I said and sighed.

"Whats wrong" he asked anxious now.

"Nothing" I didn't really want to talk to Jake about it.

"Come on I know that look something is wrong"

"I don't know. I just don't get the feeling I am me anymore. Sometimes I feel like a different person"

"Well. Always know that I'll love you Renesmee" he said looking into my eyes. I looked back.

"Thank you" I said and gave him a hug. I put my head in his lap and we gazed at the stars. I didn't know how tired I was until my eyes started to feel really heavy. And I couldn't hold them open any longer. I let my body fall into a beautiful dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Deja Vu Dude

Chapter 2: Déjà vu Dude

My dream started out with me running, I was running in a forest I didn't recognize. I looked up and it was twilight with the cresent moon still coming up. Then out of nowhere something sprung and knocked me to the ground. I closed my eyes to try and black out the pain. I popped my eyes open as I saw HIM. The first thing I seen were the eyes. They were the most prettiest pair of eyes I have ever seen. I could even tell that he had abs. Next I looked at his lips. And something came over me. I wanted to grab him and kiss him. When I thought about what I was doing, I was kissing a complete stranger and I liked it. And then I woke up. I was all sweaty and in shock. My hand, the one that I usually use to show people my gift was burning and I didn't know why. I was in my room sitting up in my bed at…….I turned my head to see what time it was…..4:38 am. I layed back down on my bed and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in the morning by my clock singing my favorite song I'm Yours by Jason Marz. I really had no reason to get up. It was a Saturday afternoon. I usually sleep until about this time. My hand was still burning for some odd reason. Then I got dressed, went down stairs to find Carlisle and Kate sitting on the couch.

"Sup" I said as I bounced down the stairs, popping the P.

"Nothing" Carlisle replied.

"Mmm. Just watching TV. Kate said.

"Oh where's Mom and them". I asked.

"Out hunting" they replied.

"Well I am going to go sit on the rock" they know what I am talking about.

"Sure" Carlisle said.

I went up stairs and got my ipod touch, my cell phone and poem book. Then I looked at my self in the mirror, sighed and went outside to lay on the rock. Once I got there I put my ipod touch to my favorite song, layed my cell phone on my stomach and got out the poem book while I started to read.

"And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in up lands only,

Listening, Whispers

"Tis the fany Lady of Shalott.

Elaine of Astolat is the lady of Shalott. She dated a knight of the round table. Lance A Lott I think. But then he dumped Elaine for Guinevere the queen. Elaine was so upset she committed suicide. I mean come on killing yourself over a guy. Hardly worth it. But it was my favorite poem so I read it again. Then I tried a little different one.

"Willows whiten, aspens quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Through the waves that run forever

By the island in the river

Flowing down the Camelot"

"Four gray walls and four gray towers,

Overlook a space of flowers,

And the silent isle imbowers

The lady of Shalott"

"Ho broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd,

On banished hooves his war horse trade;

From underneath his helment flow'd

His coal black curls as on he rode

As he rode down to Camelot"

"A bow shot from her bouer eaves,

He rode between the barley sheaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves'

And flamed upon the brazen greaves

Of bold Sir Lancelot"

At this point my cell phone was vibrating from my stomach. I just ignored it until the end of the next paragraph.

"All in blue unclouded weather

Thick- Jewelle'd shone the saddle leather,

The helment and the helment feather

Burned like one burning flame together,

As he rode down to Camelot"

I set down my book and pushed up my phone to read the text.

"Please come 2 the rez" it was Jake.

"I dunno if I can" I carefully typed back.

"Ask"

"Fine c u in a couple" I told him.

I shut my phone, turned off my ipod touch, picked up my book and went inside.

"Hey can I go to the rez" I asked Carlisle.

"Sure but be home by twilight"

"Kay" I turned to go.

"Hey Renesmee do you want me to come with you?" Kate asked.

"No I'll be okay" I said as I patted her hand. My hand wasn't burning anymore when I touched her.

"Okay c u later" she smiled.

"Later" I said as I headed out the door.

I ran through the forest. I was at Jake's in a matter of minutes. I could tell Jake was telling someone so I went to sit at the beach to watch the sun set. It was really pretty today. With the orange and bright pink. It sounded like the conversation was over so I walked up stairs and opened the door. There was Jake sucking faces with Leah. Now I understand why she didn't like me. I ran into the room. My whole body was feeling like someone was electrocuting me. I grabbed Leah and threw her into the corner of the room. She fell to the floor and cringed in pain like some one electrocuted her. I didn't care at the moment she was a slut. I whipped around to stare at Jake, the man I thought I loved. He stared back with horror struck eyes.

"How could you" I asked crying.

"Renesmee, its not what you think" he stuttered.

"Not what I think!!!!!!! Not what I think!!"

"Please let me explain"

"Save it Jake I don't want to hear it" I turned to walk away but Jake caught my hand.

"Do you still love me" he said.

"Not any more" I said in the coldest voice I could conjure. Again I felt that electric current go through my body and that's when Jake fell to the ground crying in pain. It took me a minute to figure it out. I had Kate's gift. But this doesn't make sense. I just touched her with my hand that was burning. OMG!!!!!! I ran down the stairs from Jacobs room and I ran into the forest and didn't stop at my house or at the meadow I just kept running. All I could think was……WHY ME!? In an hour I had crossed the Canadian border I think I was in Saskatchewan some where. It was twilight with the cresent moon just coming up. Right then I had a really strange case of déjà vu. It took me a second to see where I had seen this. It was from my dream. In a matter of seconds that dude would jump out at me. Right when I was thinking this the same guy sprang up at me and knocked me to the ground. I shut my eyes to try to block out the pain. When I popped my eyes open it was the same pair of gorgeous blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at First Sight

Chapter 3: Love at First Sight

I looked into those perfect blue eyes then at his lips then at his hair. I could tell he had abs because he was pressed to me. He was staring at me too. His hand on either side of my neck. My hands on his waist. He was touching me. Where he touched me it felt like I was getting electrocuted. I was breathing too hard. I mean I just ran from my house all the way to Canada. But that wasn't it my heart was pounding because of him. He was looking at my eyes, he was a half breed like me.

"Um can I get up" I said a little breathless. He just looked at me for a minute like I spoke pig latin.

"Uh let me make this clear get the hell off me you ho!" I said.

"Oh….uh…..right……sorry" he said. When he spoke he didn't get off me. So I got my leg up to his stomach and kicked him off him landed on his feet. I got up brushed myself off and turned to start walking away.

"Hey whats your name?" he asked.

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers" I replied.

"Well my name is Taylor. There not strangers anymore"

"Haha nice. But I still don't know you" I said

"Please" he begged. Why in the hell would he be begging.

"Fine. Its Renesmee" I said.

"But all my friends call me Nessie"

"Nessie cool" he said with a smile. He had a very nice smile.

"Is that short for the lock ness monster?"

"Ya" I started to walk away.

"Hey wait" I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"..Um." he said.

"Just spit it out already" I said annoyed.

"Um where do you come from?" he asked

"Nowhere" I said a little said.

"Everyone comes from somewhere" he said in a softer tone.

"Forks Washington" I said with a sigh.

"Ah" he said

"I got to go" I said walking away again.

"I'll come with you" he said

"Hell to the no" I said without looking back.

"Why?" he asked

"Cuz" I said getting angry.

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz I have no where to go" I yelled.

"Oh. Great. You can stay with me"

"I just met you!" I said

"Ya. So." He said.

"So I don't know anything about you. For all I know you could be a rapist" I said.

"Well we can fix that. And if I was a rapist you'd be underneath me" he said teasingly.

"Uhh why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't really know. But I feel like I know you from somewhere" he said

"Same" I said.

"Really. Huh. Cool. So what do you say friends?" he said holding out his hand.

"Friends" I smiled and took his hand. The same electric current ran up my arm.

"So where do you live?" I asked

"Not far from here" he said.

"Cool can I see it?" I asked

"Ya sure. My friend Eric is there" he said.

"Sweet" I said as we started walking.

"So I kinda noticed you are a half breed"

"Ya I am. And you?" I asked.

"Ya half vampire half human" he replied. He almost sounded proud.

"And what about Eric?" I asked.

"Ya he is too" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"How many do you know?" he asked

"Just one" I said.

"Hey don't take this offensive but you smell bad" he said. I laughed.

"Ya I had a werewolf boyfriend" I said.

"A werewolf?" he said.

"Yup" I said popping the P

"Sweet"

"Yup" I repeated

"So what happened with him"

"Just before you jumped on me I saw him kissing another girl" I said wanting to cry.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Its not your fault" I said.

"I know but you shouldn't of had to see that" he said.

"Ya well its good I found out before I….." I said.

"I what?" he said

"Never mind" I said

"What" he said

"Just drop it" I said with a bolt of anger.

He was quiet for a minute then he asked.

"Do you have any parents"

"Ya a mom and a dad" I said with a sigh.

"What are their names?" he asked

"Edward and Isabella" I said.

"Cool" he said. We walked for a while before he spoke again.

"Do you believe in soul mates" he asked randomly and turned to me.

"A little. My parents believe in soul mates" I said.

"Hmm" he said looking at me.

"What?" I asked softly. He was making me self-conscious

"Nothing" he said as we started walking. Soon we were at his house or should I say tree fort.

"Ladies first" he said holding the ladder.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said and started climbing the ladder. I opened the door. I was shocked. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a hallway to the bedrooms. I am sure my mouth was in an "O" shape. In the living room was a play station 3 ( I love them) and a big screen TV. A boy was sitting on the ground and then he said.

"Hey Taylor want to play Resistance" OMG. Emmett plays that game all the time. I beat his ass on it. It rocks.

"No Taylor doesn't but I sure do" I said. He turned his head without pausing the game. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm Renesmee. Taylor jumped on me in the forest and brought me back home." Right when I said this Taylor came through the door.

"Hey Eric" Taylor said.

"Hey" he said still looking at me

"You know that you didn't pause your game and Chimaras (video game monsters) are raping you" I said in a smart ass tone.

"Oh" he turned back to his game.

"Shit" he yelled and started blowing heads off. I laughed.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"Ya right like you can play" he snorted

"Wanna bet?" I said smiling evilly

"20 bucks says you cant make it to level 10" he said.

"Ha" I snorted "This is going to be easy" He handed me the controller but he put it on easy. I took the controller and put it on expert. He stared wide eyed at me and I smiled evilly back. In the matter of 15 minutes I killed over 205 Chimaras. I also wrapped the 3rd level and going on to level 4.

"I only take cash" I said without taking my eyes off of the screen. I heard Eric grunt I just laughed.

"Hey Taylor can I talk to you for a minute?" Eric asked

"Sure" Taylor said. They went into the other room. I could hear them talking well I conquered the game.

"Date her she is like your perfect match" Eric said

"I know. But I don't know how we just met" Taylor said

"Get to know her better" Eric said.

"Level 6 buddy" I yelled

"Dude your going to loose to a girl" Taylor said laughing

"I know I didn't know she was a video game junky" Eric said

"Your not getting the money from me" Taylor said

"Please" Eric begged

"Nope" Taylor said popping the "P"

"Jeez I have no money" Eric said

"Get some" Taylor said

"Level 7" I yelled

"And fast" Taylor added. They were quiet for a while. And man was I kicking Chimaras ass.

"Level 8" I yelled. Just then they came out of the room.

"Man your kicking ass" Taylor said.

"Thank you the basterds deserve it" I said, right when I snipped a guys head off.

"Nice" Taylor said

"Again thank you" I said. They watched me play for a while as they kept commenting on my mad skills.

"Damn. How did you learn to play like that?" Eric said.

"My uncle Emmett has this game and when their out hunting I play it. And well I guess you could say I got really good at it" I said.

"Your like a pro" Taylor said

"Thanks" I said blushing a deep red. Why did he make me blush? The screen read level 9 and I was almost finished.

"Are you on expert?" Eric asked

"Yup" I said making sure to pop the "P"

"Damn your pro" he said

"Thanks" As I thanked him I shot 5 chimards rapped fire and reached the cheek point. Level 10 the screen read as we waited for it to load again.

"I love this game" I said as I killed a different kind of chimera boss. Then I climbed on its back, up its head and stabbed it in both eyes and I won the bet.

"Champion" I said as I through my arms up in the air. Eric just grunted.

"Where's my $20?" I asked. He was muttering something when he pulled out the $20.

"Thank you" I said taking the bill. I stood there and looked around.

"So where does the champ sleep?" I asked

"Huh ya where is she going to sleep?" Taylor asked.

"She's not sleeping in my room" Eric said.

"Fine if you want you can sleep in my room" Taylor said.

"Thanks" I said as I went to his room.

"Do you have a shirt or something for me to sleep in?"

"Uh ya" Taylor said as he went to his closet and threw me a shirt.

"Thanks" I said and he sat on the bed.

"Im not going to change in front of you" I said

"Oh right, cya!" Taylor said

"Later" I said and he left. I sighed, got undressed and put on his shirt (that smelled amazing) and crawled into bed. All I could think was why did I have Kate's power? Why did Jake cheat on me? Why did I like Taylor so much? I really think I am falling in love with Taylor. Just great. This is exactly what I needed. I let my body fall into unconsciousness once again.


End file.
